fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Kimura
Dexter Kimura '''is a Legal Mage and a member off (coming soon). He is a user of the Caster Magic and Lost Magic, Sky God Slayer Magic' Appearance Dexter is a very informal young man on most occasions, he has dark purple hair and brownish red eyes. He has a very laid back demeanor in contrast to his very active lifestyle and has a lean slightly muscular build. He's usually wearin a white t-shirt which is covered by his open black coat that is lined with orange on the inside. He also wears matching black trousers and is usually wearing blak shoes with a white sole. When he's not wearing his shoes he's wearing his Gale Skates, they's black with white stripes and white wheels. Personality Dexter is a very upbeat and slightly zany person, he doesn't like it when he sees people upset and can sometimes be a highly overdramatic person (which is usually used for comedic purposes. However, on the battlefield Dexter switched from his generally happy personality to a cunning and serious mage that is determined to never lose a battle. Despite his also steely attitude during battle, he is usually very calm and it is a rare opputunity for is mood to be intimidating. Dexter is known for his extremely high tenacity when tasked with an important mission, he never seems to give up on tasks and if he were to fail he would get very emotional and even makes a vow to never fail at the task again. Dexter's tenacity was put to the test during his grandfathers training. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''When Dexter was younger he used to get trained in th way of fighting by his grandfather. He used his hand to hand combat experience for underground street fights to get quick cash and he grew well known among the fighters. Dexter is able to dodge many attack fighting techni ques and knows a variety of throws, counters and locks to help him subdue his opponent. '''Expert Gale Skates User: '''Dexter first recieved the Gale Skates on a quest that was giving to him by his Grandfather, which was to retrieve them from his hiding spot. Dexter's grandfather told him that the Gale Skates were passed down through his familiy line from generation to generation and that it was his turn to have them. Dexter quickly learned how to use them for transport and was eventually thought by his grandfather how to fight with them.Dexter is now a master at using them, he's able to do a variety of tricks and combine them with spells for maximum technique and efficiency. He has also learnt to be able to determine the quickest routes in an area for when he wants to travel somewhere quickly. ' ' '''Superhuman Pain Tolerance: '''Dexter is able to tolerate massive amounts of pain throughout his body thanks to the harsh training that his grandfather put him under, Dexter is able to survive blows that would otherwise kill a man. A great example of this was when he took a punch from "Iron Fist" Kabuto, a man who's punch could easily spilt a normal man's forehead into mush. Magic 'Sky God Slayer Magic 'is a powerful Caster Magic and Slayer Magic which allows the user to consume any kind of wind and be able to use it in a diverse range of spells and attacks. Consuming different types of air (such as polluted air) also causes different affects with the spells. Dexter uses his Gale Skates in conjunction with his magic to create uniques spells which other Slayers may not have come up with. *'Sky God's Bellow: 'Dexter takes in a long breath of air and then breaths outwards releasing a massive wave of air that blows his opponents away. Depending on how long he holds his breath for, the power of this spell can be dramatically increased. *'Sky God's Tempest Ball: '''Dexter uses his magic to draw in a concentrated ball of wind and then kicks it. The kick causes the ball to explode in a massive gust of wind, fireing a blast at any nearby opponent.